Elevator
by MusicArt2010
Summary: What happens when Jacob Black and Edward Cullen get stuck in an elevator?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: So, what happens when Edward and Jacob get stuck in an elevator? Breaking Dawn doesn't exist with this fic. Some stuff are my own personal additions.**

The elevator finally reached the 1st floor, the wide doors opening. Edward Cullen stepped forward, pressing the 6th floor button. He was at the hospital, apparently Bella had fell down the stairs while he was away hunting.

Just as the elevator reached the 2nd floor, it stopped, opening the doors to the very person who Edward despised greatly, Jacob Black. Both looked at each other, their eyes narrowing at their enemy. Lifting his chin high, Jacob walked into the elevator, only to falter at the sweet repulsive smell of Edward. But of course, Edward wasn't the only one who's stench was disgusting.

Nose wrinkled in revoltion, Edward backed himself into a corner, trying all his might not to beat the disgusting wolf. The two said nothing to the other, trying their best to ignore either one's presence. Just as they were close to the 5th floor, the elevator screeched to a stop, throwing Jacob off balance, Edward however held very still as though nothing happened.

"What happened?" Jacob said to himself, still ignoring Edward.

"Isn't it obvious, pup? We're stuck." Edward rolled his eyes, wondering how Bella became best friends with such an annoying person.

"I can see that!" Jacob spat, pressing the emergency button. Edward however sat on the floor.

"It's no use, wolf. We'll be here for a while, so might as well stop trying." Edward said calmly, fighting the urge to join Jacob in pressing the already damaged button. Edward was only one floor away from his beloved. He thought of the possibilities.

"Maybe we should open the top and try and find a way out." Jacob proposed, Edward however was ready to answer.

"Not possible. If we were to do so, and people would come to look at the elevator later on, wouldn't it raise some suspicion? Or if we did do so, what would we do if the elevator fell, bringing us down?" Edward rebuked.

"Right..." Jacob sighed. He drew a slow breathe to calm himself then suddenly, "HELP ME!!! I'M STUCK WITH A WEIRDO IN THE ELEVATOR! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME!!!"

"Shh!" Edward hissed. "Yelling won't help. This stuff happens. Just stay calm." At those last three words, Jacob started shaking.

"You. Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." Jacob said through his clenched teeth. Edward prepared himself.

"Jacob, listen to me. If you don't calm down and you end up turning into a wolf, do you think it would be helpful?!" Edward asked, his black eyes narrowing.

"Right..." Jacob took three deep breathes, his shaking finally subsiding.

In a flash, Edward's once empty hand held a small silver cell phone. He lifted it up, a crease beginning to form on his marble forehead. He stood up, walking around the small space, trying his best to avoid Jacob.

"Damn it..." Sighing, Edward slipped the phone back into his pocket. Jacob raised an eyebrow. "I don't have reception..." Edward answered the wolf's thought.

"Oh." Jacob turned back to the buttons, fighting the temptation to push them again. "So... What now?"

Edward sighed, slumping to the ground, his eyes closed in utmost concentration. "We wait..." Sadly, Edward failed to hide the hysteria in his voice. He couldn't stand to be away from his Bella.

Jacob cursed under his breathe, then sat as well on the floor. Silence filled the elevator, the only noise was of two beings breathing, only one heart beating.

"So... Why are you here?" Jacob asked in his attempt to make small talk. Edward glanced at him, his body as still as a sculpture.

"Bella." He answered short and to the point. Jacob quirked up an eyebrow.

"Fall again?" Jacob asked, fighting the urge to smirk.

"Yes..." Edward sighed and shook his head at how clumsy his human girl could be.

"What happened this time?" Jacob asked, trying to mask his curiousity. "Stairs, door frame, or just a flat surface?"

Edward sighed again, "She tripped on her bedroom door frame, fell down her stairs and hit the flat surface. Thankfully Alice got there in all but two minutes... If I were there..." He trailed off, his face in agony.

"Hey, don't go all emotional on me now, leech." Jacob frowned, unsure what to make of the vampire's sudden mood swings. Heh. PMSing Vampire, Jacob thought to himself. Edward ignored it.

The elevator shaft was once again filled with complete and utter silence. Edward sat still as a marble statue while Jacob fidgeted. They continued to sit like that for a whole half hour before--

"Okay, I'm tired of this, we gotta get out of here." Jacob stood up, pressing the buttons once again. Edward scowled at the impatient dog.

"What's the hurry, pup?" Edward asked, curious as to why Jacob was in such a hurry to get out. Surely having your enemy in a small spaced room in limbo of the 5th and 6th floor wasn't that hard to handle.

Jacob stopped his idiotic button pressing, his shoulders tense. Edward heard his thoughts.

"I see..." Edward mumbled as he heard from Jacob's thoughts about Emily Young-Uley. Apparently Emily was in the delivery room, giving birth to her first child, the rest of the pack were in the waiting room. Jacob had gone to get the pack some food, especially Sam who was in hysterics. The only exception of the pack other than Jacob to be away from the waiting males was Leah, who was Emily's birth coach. Edward coughed out a laugh at the thought of Leah watching her cousin give birth.

Jacob couldn't help but grin as well at the memory. It had surprised not only him, but the rest of the pack that Emily screamed out to the doctor that Leah was her birth coach, the look on Leah's shocked face was undeniably priceless.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked a bit, the two stood up quickly, hoping to go up. However, the elevator gave a shudder, then the lights turned off.

"What's going on?" Jacob whispered in the darkness. Edward swiftly sat down, and from across the small space, he heard Jacob sit back down as well.

"I have a feeling we'll be here for a while." Edward replied. The elevator shaft was completely dark, the only light were the two pairs of eyes. Both werewolf and vampire could see clearly in the darkness, however Edward's vision much more detailed.

Jacob gave a heavy groan, then closed his eyes. He looked like he was to fall asleep, though in truth he couldn't let his guard down. Not with a bloodsucker around. Edward also closed his eyes, but unlike Jacob, he looked more like a carving rather than someone trying to calm down on the situation.

Suddenly, Edward whipped out his phone, the light of it barely enveloping the shaft.

"Yannoe, I don't need that." Jacob said, slightly annoyed that the vampire actually thought that he wasn't built to withstand this. How did he think the wolves ran around the forest, blind and using their noses? Pathetic.

Edward shook his head, "I need it." He stood up again, circling the shaft, trying once again to find signal. Just as he was on his 4th round about, the lights of the elevator turned on.

The two sighed with relief.

"Excuse me, can you hear me?" The two jumped at the sound of a nasily voice, and found to their surprise a speaker right underneath the elevator buttons.

"If you can hear me, press the 1st floor button." The voice commanded, Edward did so without hesitation.

"Good. Now we're gonna try and get you guys out. But it'll take another 15 minutes. Press 1 if that's okay or 2 if not." Just as Jacob was about to press 2, Edward beat him and pressed 1.

"Okay. We'll get you guys out..." The voice said, then the shaft was silent again. Jacob glared at Edward.

"Are you really willing to wait 15 more minutes?!" Jacob asked, furious he had to spend more time with Edward.

--

15 minutes later

--

The sliding doors opened, Jacob rushed out, breathing in a huge gulp of air.

"Ah. Much better; that elevator really stinks…" He said as Edward walked past him.

"I agree, dog." Edward replied, glaring at him.

"So, where does this leave us?" The shapeshifter asked.

"No where. I still hate you, and you still hate me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Goodbye Jacob Black." Edward said before turning on his heel and rushing to a nearby stairwell.

"Yeah, see ya leech."


End file.
